parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Good, I wanna join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I wanna fight.
Good, I wanna join. If Constantine's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Tommy Pickles says this to Chas and Kira Finster, Brian Griffin, Aladdin, Jasmine and Jolly Roger. Good, I wanna join. If Dr. Eggman's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Sonic the Hedgehog says this to Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Daffy Duck, Derek, Odette and Vector the Crocodile. Good, I wanna join. If Chase Young's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Lincoln Loud says this to Howard and Harold McBride, Clancy Wiggum, Romeo, Juliet and Aqualad. Good, I wanna join. If Sideshow Bob's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Bart Simpson says this to Kirk and Luann Van Houten, Peter Griffin, Will, Elizabeth and the Mad Hatter. Good, I wanna join. If Hades is raising an army, then I wanna fight. Arnold Shortman says this to Mr. and Mrs. Johanssen, Mr. Potts, Robin Hood, Maid Marian and Superman. Good, I wanna join. If Rasputin's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Richard Tyler says this to Mr. and Mrs. Hinkle, Groundskeeper Willie, Gomez, Morticia and Captain Jack Sparrow. Good, I wanna join. If Scar's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Simba says this to Aladdin, Jasmine, Gonzo, Floop, Ariel, Eric and Bagheera the Panther. Good, I wanna join. If Ivan Ooze is raising an army, then I wanna fight. Archie Andrews says this to Forsythe Sr. and Gladys Jones, Knuckles the Echidna, Flynn, Rapunzel and Silver the Hedgehog. Good, I wanna join. If Vexor's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Drew McCormick/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg/Chromium Gold BeetleBorg says this to Aaron and Abby Williams, Count Fangula, Mario, Peach and Tommy Oliver/the Green Ranger/the White Ranger/the Red Ranger/Zeo Ranger V: Red/the Red Turbo Ranger/the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Good, I wanna join. If Father's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Numbuh 1 says this to Betty Gilligan, Mr. Hornbill, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane and Patrick Fitzgerald. Good, I wanna join. If Lord Zedd's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Timmy Turner says this to Hugh and Judy Neutron, Professor Utonium, Mario, Peach and Diego. Good, I wanna join. If James of Team Rocket's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Ash Ketchum says this to Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Long John Silver, Phillip, Aurora and Brock. Good, I wanna join. If Emperor Zurg's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Dash Parr says this to Woody, Bo Peep, Sully, Zelda, Link and Frozone. Good, I wanna join. If Shere Kahn's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Kit Cloudkicker says this to Silas and Sally Phelps, Ned Flanders, Luigi, Daisy and Cloud Strife. Good, I wanna join. If Slade's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Robin, the Teen Titans' team leader says this to Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Spyro, Cynder and Solid Snake. Good, I wanna join. If Super Shredder's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Mac Vaughn says this to Silver and Delia Ketchum, Slinkman, Cloud, Tifa and Link, the hero of Hyrule. Bueno, I wanna join. If Lord Anubis is raising an army, then I wanna fight. Miguel Rivera says this to Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Auron. Good, I wanna join. If Professor Screw-Eyes is raising an army, then I wanna fight. Doug Funnie says this to Enrique and Luisa Rivera, Comic Book Guy, Belle, Adam and Sonic the Hedgehog about the battle fight. Good, I wanna join. If Skeletor's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Mike Believe says this to Sid and Nancy Beatles, Splinter, Beast Boy, Terra and John Smith (Pocahontas (1995)). Good, I wanna join. If Lex Luthor's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Beast Boy says this to Impa, Talon, Malon, Ingo, Jack Frost, Elsa and Aquaman. Good, I wanna join. If Elgar's raisin' an army, then I wanna fight. Zack Taylor/the Black Ranger says this to Madison Rocca/the Blue Mystic Force Ranger, Tommy Oliver/the Green Ranger/the White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V: Red/the Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Katherine Hillard/Zeo Ranger I: Pink/the Pink Turbo Ranger and Baloo the Bear. Good, I wanna join. if Ganondorf's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Link, the hero of hyrule, says this to Jules the Hedgehog, Jasmine the Hedgehog, Luigi, Kristoff, Anna and Captain America. Good, I wanna join. if Judge Doom's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Danny Fenton says this to Didi and Stu Pickles, Shadow the Hedgehog, Will Patterson, Courtney Gripling and Iruka Umino. Good, I wanna join. if Frollo's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Gene, the hero of Emoji Town says this to Mr. and Mrs. Believe, Knuckles the Echidna, Ariel, Eric and Green Lantern. Good, I wanna join. if Thrax is raising an army, then I wanna fight. Greg Heffley says this to Harvey and Mona Garrison, Big the Cat, Gene, Princess Linda/Jailbreak and Eddie Valiant. Good, I wanna join. If Lord Farquaad's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Roxas Valkernoff says this to Mr. and Mrs. Richardson, Stoick, Woody, Bo Peep and Buzz. Good, I wanna join. If Diesel 10's raising an army, then I wanna fight. Thomas says this to Arthur and Belle, Duke, Henry, Emily and Gordon about the battle fight. Good, I wanna Join. If Silico’s raising an army, Then I wanna fight. Jesse Wackman’s saying this to Gru, Widow Tweed, Kristoff, And Gabriel Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes